fairy tail x naruto
by Nastu uchiha
Summary: esto es un trailer y es mi primera vez haciendo uno de estos


_**Episodio 1: la visita a un mundo **__**Nuevo**__**.**_

_Después de la cuarta guerra ninja, todo estaba siendo re-re-construido hace a la batalla de Obito Uchiha y Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto era el mismo de siempre ... comer ramen en la tienda de Ichiraku ramen y se convirtió en el nuevo Hokage, Olong con Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei murió a causa de la amenaza de que era Uchiha Obito._

ahora

"Vamos a ver, mi padre me mostró los símbolos de la luz es así, voy a la derecha hacia abajo", dijo un joven muchacho rubio con una túnica blanca sin darse cuenta de que él escribió los símbolos disparó al kunai "¿Qué es esto?" Naruto gritó con sorpresa . Conociendo su curiosidad entró en el portal sin pensar dos veces.

"NARUTO!? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo un gigante zorro con nueve colas con una voz demoníaca "Kurama?! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo Naruto con la esperanza de una respuesta. "No sé Naruto. .. "Kurama dijo preocupado.

"Mira Kurama, un apeture en el portal." Dijo Naruto releived de verlo. "Lo siento Naruto, pero tengo que dejarte", dijo Kurama acostarse "Pero, Kurama?" Dijo Naruto Saddly tomando la noticia. "Naruto, soy un demonio, lo que significa que no pueden salir, por lo que incluso si usted se vuelve Naruto ... No voy a estar con Kurama acostado inferior como si quisiera ocultar su rostro, porque quería llorar . "Entonces ... Esto es ... Adiós, Kurama, recuerde que debe proteger a sus seres queridos para"

Naruto fue a la apeture, sintiéndose débil por la segunda, como si fuera a perder chackra, por cada centímetro que no se dio cuenta de que su ropa fue cada vez más grande ... ¿o era que se estaba volviendo más pequeño. ..

Después de un minuto de caminata Naruto cayó en un nuevo mundo llamado Earthland.

Naruto despues de despertar de haber desmayado se dirige directamente ala ciudad de Magnolia Naruto desconsertado se dirige a preguntarle a alguien cuando encuentra a un chico de pelo rojo con aspecto amigable: natsu y le pregunta ¿Donde estoy? Estas en magnolia mi ciudad favorita.

Natsu le pregunta ¿eres Nuevo aqui? Ven a nuestro gremio Naruto: ¿que es un gremio? Es un lugar donde los magos de magnolia se reunen entonses ya vamonos.

Hola como estan todos dice natsu: estamos bien respondes y ¿quien es ese? Dice makarov se llama naruto lo conoci caminando por la ciudad es Nuevo aqui entonces ¿te uniras al gremio? Naruto dice: bueno ya no hay de otra. Entonces felicidades.

Y ¿cual es tu magia? Bueno este este mi magia es el aire supongo entonces peliemos dice natsu esta bien pero no me voy a contener dice naruto esta bien . entonces empecemos karyyu no hokou Naruto lo esquiva,rasengan Karyyu no tekken Boom! Oh ya estoy prendido dice natsu ahora voy enserio dice naruto, Bijuu modo ,Bijuu rasengan aya voy metsouri ougi: gurenbakurenjin boooom! Esta explocion destruyo a mitad de magnolia,ahora voy mas que en serio dice natsu Dragon forc- cuando de repente llega Gray de una mision, Natsu ¿Que demonios? Esta pasando a qui y ¿Quien es este tipo? Dice gray,gray porque no te metes en tus asuntos dice Natsu, ah si, y que vas a hacer al respecto eh gray, cabron callate de una Buena vez ah si nariz de tubo sin fondo, callate nariz de tentaculo.

Ya,ya calmense chicos dice naruto, ah si y¿ quien eres tu?, me llamo Naruto soy Nuevo en el gremio, ¿y tu como te llamas? me llamo gray, seamos Buenos amigos dice naruto,ok.

Entonces ¿por que estaban peleando? Ah, solo estabamos probando fuersas dice naruto ah, pero que ban a hacer con este desorden, no lose limpiarlo ,demonios no nos queda de otra.

Tengo una solucion dice gray ice make: reconstruction listo quedo como Nuevo, ohhh asombroso dice naruto ,jeje esa es lamejor magia de magnolia gray no te la creas tanto,dice natsu.

Todos los del gremio de fairy tail reunanse les tengo un aviso importante dice el maestro,hay una una nueva amenaza escuche por hay se hace llamar por madara ¿que demonios? Dice naruto vamos a reunir un solo grupo de 4 esos son: wendy,natsu,gajeel y naruto eso es todo.

Oh naruto esta va hacer tu primera mision, entonces vamonos dice natsu.,esperen un momento chicos no nos podemos ir sin antes entrenar el es muy fuerte entices entrenemos dice gajeel esta bien (despues de varios dias de entrenamiento desiden irse) entonces vamonos esta bien y asi partieron ala batalla.

_**Episodio 2: la batalla final.**_

Despues de varios dias de buscar por fin lo encontraron oh naruto estas aqui no te habia visto dice madara madara vamos a terminae lo que empesamos dice naruto esta bien.

Entonces empecemos esta bien mokouton gou kenrryu no jutsu narut lo esquiva y dice eh aprendido algunos trucos aqui ,kyyuby no hokou, karyy no hokou,tesrryu no hokou,tenryy no hokou booom tremenda explocion,entonces karry no tekken,tetsrryu ken,tenrry no yokugeki futon rasen shuriken, susanoo,ningun ataque acerto, ahora la verda dera batalla empieza, katon goukakyyu no jutsu,oh fuego natsu se lo come ahora que comi ya estoy prendido.

Wendy quedate atras, esta bien dragon force dicen natsu y gajeel kurama modo al ataque, metsouri ougi guren bakureijin (que es diferente al guren bakurenjin), metsouri ougi zankon blade,bijuu dama, jaja no podra tras pasar el escudo estas seguro dice naruto natsu vamos a hacerl esta bien unison raid rasengan no tekken ¡ demonios dice madara muere. Fin

Espero que les haya gustado ,porcierto madara fue vencido.


End file.
